<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast Arise by MelivesMatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863802">The Beast Arise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter'>MelivesMatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Insane Clown Posse, Twiztid (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen, Horror, M/M, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelivesMatter/pseuds/MelivesMatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shaggy gets attacked by a werewolf, he becomes one. The more the beast breaks, the more evil Shaggy is as a human. Another thing is, J's missing. It is now up to the rest of the family to get rid of this situation.</p><p> </p><p>...I really do be hating summaries sometimes. Seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a foggy, cold, unlighted night, Shaggy was on his way home. He barely could see where he was going but he believed that he's on the right track. Into the woods, clouds covering the full moon, Shaggy really can't see where he was going. That's until his car stopped. It broke down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd-. Fuck, man!" He hit the steering wheel and got out of the car. He went to the hood of the car and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke puffed against his face. The engine is fucked. Really fucked. He sat against the hood to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then heard a growl. He looked both ways but didn't see anything. He heard a growl again but this time, a creature got out of the bush and attacked Shaggy, scratching him in the chest and mauling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily a gunshot was heard. The wolf begins to run away. Coming out of the bush, there were wolf hunters. They see Shaggy lying there, bleeding, and dying. Shaggy then passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing he knows, he's at the hospital.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The upcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shaggy?...Shaggy you awake?" </p><p>Shaggy's eyes opened up slowly. His eyes felt blurry and couldn't see who it was. About 5 seconds, the blurs faded, it was his partner, Violent J. </p><p>"What the hell just happened, J" Shaggy asked in an exhausted tone.<br/>
"They say you were attacked by a wolf-like creature or something. I'm just glad that you are okay. Who knows the fuck would've take your life." J sat down near him. </p><p>Shaggy slowly turned to him and he asked, "Who else came here beside you?"</p><p>"Mono and Jamie. They came here for a day. You were in a coma for about 2 days. They left that morning right before you've awoken from a coma." Then a doctor knocked on the door and came in. </p><p>"Oh, you're finally awake. Are you still in pain?"<br/>
"No, I don't feel anything."<br/>
"Okay, let's check the wound."</p><p>The doctor took off his shirt and took the bandage off of his chest. The scratch marks were visible but in dry blood. </p><p>"Okay...you don't feel anything, right?"<br/>
"Absolutely."<br/>
"So you can move like you're supposed to?"<br/>
Shaggy nodded.<br/>
"Okay…" Then Violent J got up and spoke.</p><p>"So...when he's going to be released?"<br/>
"It depends on the pain level and the wound in order for him to be released. But, it seems though that he's feeling alright." The doctor said as he was taking some notes.</p><p>"Okay, that's what I want to know." J sat back down near Shaggy. </p><p>"Okay, I'll be back to tell if he's released or not."<br/>
"Alright." Both Shaggy and J said.<br/>
Then the doctor closed the door. Then another knock but this time, it was Blaze and ABK.</p><p>"Aye Shag, how you feelin'?" Blaze asked.<br/>
"I feel alright. Better than I was when I got attacked by some fucking wolf-like creature or somethin'." Shaggy said as he sat up on the bed.<br/>
"I don't know how you survived that, man. Like, I wouldn't survive. No lie." Abk said.<br/>
"Are you being sarcastic, K?" Shaggy asked.<br/>
"Yeah, I would survive. If it ain't that bad." Abk sat on the bed next to Shaggy but instead, he sat on his right leg. K quickly got up and felt worried.<br/>
"Oh shit, My bad Shag, you okay?" Abk asked very worryingly. Shaggy raised his eyebrow.<br/>
"Like I said, I'm definitely okay. I don't feel no pain." Abk sat right back down on the bed next to him. </p><p>Blaze was just chilling, hands on his jacket pocket. Laying on the wall besides J. That's until the doctor knocked and told that Shaggy is released.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>In the afternoon, J, Shaggy, Abk, and Blaze were just walking together, just chit-chatting. That was until J stopped and asked, "Wait, where's Shaggy?" </p><p>They all looked at the bush as they heard some strange sounds. They went into it and they saw Shaggy eating a dead animal. </p><p>"SHAGGY! WHAT IS YOU DOING MAN!" J yelled as he yanked him off the dead animal.</p><p>"I was just-I was just hungry." Shaggy explained.<br/>
"Bullshit, you're eating a dead animal! You're eating the meat out of a dead animal!" Violent J was still furious when he saw Shaggy doing something that is straight up stupidity. </p><p>"He's eating it raw too?! Eugh!" ABK gagged as he tried not to throw up. </p><p>"So weird, man. So fuckin' weird." Blaze said as he shook his head and chuckled. </p><p>"Get yo ass over here, man! The fuck's wrong with ya?!" J grabbed Shaggy by the neck of the collar and dragged him. Shaggy is left with blood in his mouth and shirt. </p><p>"I think you need some rest. Maybe that'll work." Abk said.<br/>
"I-I just don't know K, I really don't know. Maybe I do." Once Shaggy said that he ran away.<br/>
"Shaggy where are you-" J face palmed and sighed. </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>During that night, while at Shaggy's house, Shaggy was just brushing his teeth, then blood came dripping down from his mouth uncontrollably. He spit it out and blood is still dripping from his mouth. He tried to clean it with water but it was still bleeding. He opened his mouth and saw two fangs slowly sprouting on his teeth.  </p><p>"What the fuck?" He whispered. </p><p>Then he starts to have a headache. He put his hand on his forehead and started rubbing it, then he rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the mirror and saw his eyes turning into a bright red color. He backed up as he's frightened.</p><p>"Oh Shit! What's happening to me?!"</p><p>He ran out of the bathroom and tried to get to the phone. He fell down and he looked at his hands. Sharp claws were growing on his nails. As he got up, he felt a cramp on his stomach and fell to his knees.</p><p>"What's happening to me!" He screamed as he started trembling.</p><p> </p><p>His body started to grow, causing his clothes to tear, hair was growing out of his body. His voice got deeper as he screamed, while his body was growing uncontrollably, his face started to grow out. It is forming into a snout. His teeth became sharp and his fangs grew largely as his face was forming. After the transformation was complete, he got up and broke outside the window and let out a howl. The full moon still shines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Aye Jamie, I'll be leaving soon, but first I gotta take this trash outside. I might need your key for your door when I come back."  Monoxide said as he was carrying two trash bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can give it to ya now. When you come back though I need it back." Jamie replied as he handed him his key to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, it's pitch black out there, but the garbage can is not that far." As Monoxide said that, he'd exit out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 30 seconds later Jamie heard a loud scream that sounded familiar. It sounded like someone was getting killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paul?..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie got up from the couch and checked outside. He noticed that the streetlight in front of him was off. It was very dark outside. He grabbed a flashlight and went outside to see if Monoxide is okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the garbage can at first. Monoxide wasn't there but there were trash bags left out of the garbage can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mono?..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jamie got even more worried. Silence is what is heard. No responses from Monoxide. Jamie is still trying to look for him. He went far away from his house. He went far away and went into a cornfield. The plants were grown 8 inches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paul?..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. Jamie then heard some kind of growl from his right ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paul?..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said again. No response. He went right and the growling sound got even more closer. Jamie slowly approached the sound, and he saw a huge wolf eating a body. Jamie noticed that the body this huge wolf is eating was Monoxide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PAUL?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yelled. The wolf looked at him as Jamie backed up. The wolf slowly approaches him as Jamie is still backing up. Then Jamie ran away and the wolf started chasing him. He dropped his flashlight and kept running. The wolf was still behind him. Jamie could barely see anything. He doesn't know where he's going but he kept running. Next thing, he ran into a tree, making him feel dizzy. He turned around and the wolf slashed his chest causing him to fall to the ground. Jamie let out a scream as he was being mauled to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help...meee…" Those were the last words Jamie said before he died. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The next morning </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J sat there chilling, just flipping channels after channels until he caught his eyes on the news channel. The news reporter has said this;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Multiple bodies had been reported by police officers this morning. Two people were found in a cornfield and others were found outside of their homes or businesses. These people were found to be mauled by a wild animal, as police officers discovered scratch marks and body parts such as their intestines and their hearts out of their bodies. Residents should stay alert at this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayo what the-" J kept focusing on the news. The news reporter kept continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here are some of these victims that are mauled by this wild animal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kept going until a familiar picture was seen from the news. J wasn't expecting to see this. He saw both Monoxide and Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were murdered too?!" J questioned himself. Then a ringtone was heard through his phone as someone was calling him. He checked it. It was ABK. He answered it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Jamie and Monoxide are dead, man!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you're watching the news too?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep. They were mauled by a wild animal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why them bro...why them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look K, I know they can solve this problem. I know they can. How bout this, meet me at a courtyard near the college building. Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Just let me get ready first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same. I'll be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J hung up his phone and went to his room to get himself ready. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this story gets a little bit interesting for y'all right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shaggy opened his eyes slowly, and realized that he was in a forest. Checking himself, his entire body was left with blood stains. The only clothing he was wearing is his black pants, which is in poor condition as it is torn and tattered and was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the? What the fuck just happened?" Shaggy asked himself, confusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy then got up and rushed towards his house and put on some new clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Over at the courtyard, Abk and Violent J at first got into an awkward silence, then later on Abk had spoken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J, we need to figure out who is responsible for all these acts. Y'Know, Jamie and Mono were killed by an unknown creature or some kind of an individual, but it's not only them who got killed. More rumors are being spread about this situation."What the hell going on"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look K, I never thought a "creature" would be found in our area, attacking people and killing them as well. I don't know, you don't know, shit, our  juggalos don't even know about this. I'm getting a little worried K. Especially…" J paused himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...J? Something wrong?" Abk asked, worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shaggy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." J whispered himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk was confused and asked him what he was saying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get Shaggy." J got up and ran leaving Abk behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on J! I'm coming with ya!" Abk followed J as J was still running. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At Shaggy's house, Shaggy was in the bathroom looking at himself into the mirror asking himself; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to me last night? Where was I at before I was in the forest?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Shaggy slammed his hand into the bathroom counter as he felt angry for not knowing what happened to him last night. Then he heard a knock as he got out of the bathroom. He went to the door and opened it as he saw J and Abk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do y'all want from me!" Shaggy angrily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn Shaggy, you don't have to get all Jerky." J  said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, don't waste my fucking time. What the fuck do y'all want!" Shaggy couldn't stop as he was getting more furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violent J and Abk both looked at each other then at Shaggy. They weren't expecting to see Shaggy getting angry for no reason. Then Shaggy realized what he had done. His face became soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...I'm so sorry y'all. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to get angry at all for no reason. What's going with me? I was fine at first then boom, now I feel angry for no reason. I'm so sorry man." Shaggy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's okay Shaggy. But we were trying to ask you about the situation that happened last night." Abk said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatchu talkin bout?" Shaggy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...some kind of a "creature" was last seen attacking people and killing them as well last night. Last night the creature killed Jamie and Mono. But they aren't the only ones that were killed by this creature. I don't know how many were killed." J added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph...didn't know about that."  Shaggy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well...it happened last night...well we might as well get going. I know you might be a little busy today. But if you can, you can call me anytime since I'm doing nothing for today. I'll be-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ringtone was heard. It was coming from Abk's phone. He answered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello...Oh Whattup Boondox...who...shit, ok we'll be there...alright..bye." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what's Boondox calling you for." J asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blaze is at the hospital." Abk answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J and Shaggy both said "WHAT?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we gotta get going Shaggy, can you come with us?' Abk asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah get in my car." Shaggy answered and they all went to the car and drove off to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the hospital, Shaggy, Violent J, and Abk were trying to find the room Blaze is in which it's Room 417. After taking the elevator to the 4th floor, they were able to find the exact room. J knocks the door to see if anyone is there. Opening the door, they saw Boondox right there beside Blaze pacing around back and forth, with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye Boondox, what's going on? What happened to him?" J asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. All I know is that I heard a knock on the door and I answered it and it was Blaze and he  just passed out right in front of me. The only thing I saw was a huge scratch mark on his back and his neck looked like it was bitten. So yeah, I called 911 and here he is now." Boondox answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he was also the victim as well." J softly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatchu mean?" Boondox asked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard about last night's massacre. A "creature" was spotted attacking people and killing them. I don't even know if that creature is still roaming around tho." Shaggy answered instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow...I need to call Jamie and Mono to come in here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J, Shaggy, and Abk all looked at each other asking themselves "should we tell him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh...I don't think you should call them." Abk spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Boondox asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk sighed and answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because both of them were killed by this creature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Nah, you can't be serious....is this true?!" Boondox chuckled, then frowned as he wasn't expecting to know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true...if you heard the news." J answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" Boondox became speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways...How's Blaze doin?" Shaggy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See for yourself." They all went to see Blaze as he was unconscious. Though, he still has a pulse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is the wound healing?" J asked towards Boondox</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, haven't heard anything from the doctor." Boondox answered once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye y'all, I think...I think he's waking up!" Abk said as he saw Blaze gripping his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze opened his eyes slowly to see mostly everybody around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blaze! Thank god you're alive! What happened man?!" Boondox said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze couldn't get the words out of his mouth,  but all he can say is;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last night."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last night? What about i-" Abk paused as he remembered what happened last night. Yes, you've said it. The "creature."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme guess, it's that creature." J said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't...I don't know…All I know is...I was attacked last night...It...It...It might've looked like a...somehow a… a wolf...I say, a big ass wolf." Blaze explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The wolf attacked you as well." Abk told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I guess. I don't know what it was. Why?" Blaze raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because last night, it attacked Jamie and Monoxide, and both were dead!" Abk explained to him. "Luckily, you've survived that shit! Not only Jamie and Mono were killed, but more people were killed by this wolf or "creature" I might say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well...it must be...a wolf." Blaze answered himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze tried to get up but he felt the pain from his back. He screamed in pain as he placed his hands on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" J asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My fuckin back hurts. It feels like my back has been scratched or somethin."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme see." Abk said as he lifted up Blaze's shirt. "What the hell? What the actual hell?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" J confusingly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think this looks so familiar." Abk answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze's back was seen to have 3 large scars filled in dry blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's scratch marks!" J said. "Shaggy you seeing this right now?"</span>
</p><p>"Yeah, I just told y'all about that." Boondox said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Shaggy?"  Abk, Boondox, and Blaze had caught attention to J as he asked that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy?...where did he go?" Boondox asked very worryingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abk, Boondox, y'all stay with Blaze, I'll go look for him." J said and ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Joey!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit! I know he's here some- Shaggy!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J saw Shaggy in another room in the corner. The door is opened and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy, are you okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's no response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn Shaggy, I think you need some fuckin-" J paused after that. He saw Shaggy looking very (demonically) angry at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dare you...say it, J" Shaggy said very (demonically) his eyes became bright red and his teeth became sharp. He grabbed him by the collar and gave him a horrific stare. J was already scared. Then, Shaggy chuckled and pushed him down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemme tell you this...you will be a victim...soon…from me." Then he laughed horrifically again. Then seconds later he came back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddammit! What's going on?...J? What are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J looked terrified of what he had seen from his own eyes. Without saying anything, J ran out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait J! J!" Shaggy tried to catch up with J.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J ran back to the room Blaze was at and locked it so Shaggy couldn't get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn J, what's going on?" Boondox asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy banged on the door as many times he could. Telling J to let him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Shaggy? Let him in!" Abk angrily said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." J said shaking his head hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Whatchu mean? He's literally being locked out. Opened the door for him!" Boondox also said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J still said no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Abk asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do not want to see him the same way he is right now, and that's what I'm going to tell yall." J explained </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pshh...motherfucker please. Ain't nothing wrong with him man, just let him in." Boondox said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he has the point, Boondox." Abk spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ever since Shaggy got attacked by that "creature," he was acting strange around us. What J might be saying is that something weird is going on with Shaggy. J, what did you see before you came here?" Abk questioned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I-I-I...I can't tell y'all about this." J answered nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatchu mean you can't tell us? You saw it." Abk said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh guys, I think Blaze is unconscious again." Boondox said, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'Know what, we finna go. C'mon y'all."  Abk said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about Shaggy?" J asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess he can come whenever he wants to." Abk answered, giving the keys to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J opened the door and Shaggy was gone again. J ran out of the hospital without warning as Abk and Boondox were confused of why he's running. They shrugged and went out of the hospital. Still, Shaggy wasn't around. They got a little worried as they don't know where Shaggy went. All they can say is that;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Something is wrong with Shaggy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night, Boondox was just sleeping until he heard a little thumping sound. He turned around and opened his eyes slowly. He saw a dark right in front of him, staring at him. Boondox grabbed his flashlight right beside him and flashed it on the figure, revealing Shaggy staring at him with a creepy smile. Boondox jumped up out of the bed as he got scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy...what are you doing here? How did you get here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy didn't say anything but he gave out a little chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy...are you okay?" Boondox asked. There was still no response from Shaggy. "Shaggy...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HE-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy put his hand on Boondox's mouth. He muffled in horror as Shaggy eyes turned red and his teeth became sharp. Shaggy lifted his head up. Boondox still muffled in horror. Shaggy chuckled again and opened his mouth and bit into Boondox's neck. He screamed as he tore some part of his neck off. Boondox was breathing but he hardly couldn't breathe at the same time. Boondox got up and tried to run out of the room but Shaggy grabbed him and pinned him down to the ground. Boondox then grabbed a pocket knife right beside him and stabbed him right through his back. Shaggy didn't feel any pain at all. He tried to stab him again but Shaggy grabbed the pocket knife and turned the point of the knife to him and penetrated his heart. Boondox was killed instantly after that. Shaggy got up and picked him up and dropped him to his bed. He put the covers to him and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm telling you J, something is wrong with Shaggy. He's been weird ever since that attack. He's been missing every single time, and I'm worried about that shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Abk. I'm also worried about Blaze. He's been attacked as well. First Shaggy then Blaze. Then next thing that wolf-like creature had killed Jamie and Mono. Is this some kind of "wolf in Detroit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but- wait...I got an idea. We need to see Boondox." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's literally like 11 pm and we're getting him. He must be sleeping or something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. We need a third to look more about this situation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he doesn't know about this!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just trust me J." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...alright fine…"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at Boondox's destination, they both got out of the car and into the porch of his house. Abk knocked on the door but there was no response. Abk knocked again and again but still no response. Then he touched the door knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell? It's unlocked. What is going on here?" J asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk slowly opened the door. His house felt cold and dark. Luckily, Abk grabbed his flashlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...Boondox?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is scary, man." Abk said to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go to his room." J told him, putting his hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...K….I think we are in the wrong room. But wait...what's this?" J founded a list on the floor covered in blood stains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The names were shown;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jamie Madrox </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monoxide </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boondox</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Violent J </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to be the victims of me -Shaggy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy wrote this." J whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the- it has our name as well. He wrote this?" Abk asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I wrote that." A voice was heard behind them as they both slowly turned around as they saw Shaggy right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy, uh...yeah uh...we're just here because...y'know um…" Abk said, trying to joke himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Shaggy! Why are you doing this shit?! Where's Boondox?!" J angrily asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy chuckled once again and then he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that you see me as a threat, y'all should've wished to regret it from all the things you've done to me. I'm not the kind of "Shaggy" that y'all see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy...what?" Abk questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy, what is this?! Why are you doing this shit to us? You have the whole list of these people. Including us! What is this?! What the fuck did we do?!" J showed the list to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right...and you know exactly what yall did to me, and now...time to end this shit...very peacefully." Shaggy grabbed Boondox's pocket knife in which he killed Boondox with, and ran into Abk instead and stabbed him in the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J grabbed a beer bottle left on the floor and used it to smash Shaggy in the head with it. Shaggy dropped the pocket knife to the ground and went down in one knee. Abk picked up the knife and ran towards him. Shaggy then elbowed him and he flopped down to the ground. J then ran towards him with the same beer bottle he'd hit him in the head with but Shaggy dodged the attack and punched him in the face. J was at the ground now. Shaggy grabbed the shattered beer bottle and walked towards J and Abk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this? We were homies! And now you want to kill me?! What the fuck did I do?!" J asked while he was on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, Shaggy swung the beer bottle at him but J dodged it and kicked him in the legs. He fell to the ground. He couldn't get up for a minute. J got up and walked towards Abk, giving him a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon man, we gotta go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J! Look out!" Abk yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J turned around and Shaggy hit him in the head with a metal baseball bat. J became unconscious and fell to the ground with his head busted wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J!" Abk yelled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk got up and grabbed the pocket knife once again and stabbed him in the back. Shaggy didn't even feel anything. He swung the bat at him as well, and fell to the ground but wasn't unconscious but was severely injured in the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, just for your answer...if you're looking for Boondox...he's in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>"very deep sleep." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shaggy said in a demonic voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk got up pushing Shaggy out the way and went into Boondox's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boondox?!" Abk kept calling his name until he went to Boondox's bed. The blanket was covered in blood. Abk grabbed the blanket and slowly uncovering it. His eyes widened and saw Boondox with his neck ripped apart and a stab wound on his chest. Boondox was killed. He then heard a laugh behind him, it was of course; Shaggy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna know who killed him?" Shaggy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he said that, the full moon rises and was seen through the window and Shaggy looked at the full moon. The moon was reflecting his eyes and his eyes turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I did." Shaggy's voice became demonic. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Run…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shaggy then started to clutch his stomach. He then got up and looked at Abk with a devilish smirk. Abk had no other choice than to run away from him. Shaggy slashed Abk's shirt with his sharp claws in which it was sprouted from his nails as he tried to run away from him. Luckily, he got out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you run from me, Abk! This spree ain't gonna last long!" Shaggy said while he was transforming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He went back to the other room just to get the unconscious J. He quickly picked him up and put him in his back. While Shaggy was still transforming, Abk successfully left the house with J and kept running. As he kept running he heard a howl which made Abk run faster. His head still hurts from that baseball bat he got hit by. Later on he was getting tired of carrying J but he was almost home. Once he got there, he dropped J on the table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon J! Please don't be dead! Please don't be fuckin dead!" Abk said as he got some medical supplies for J's head as it was busted open by that metal bat in which Shaggy hit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J's head was bleeding profusely. Abk wrapped the bandage around his head to stop the bleeding. Then he checked his pulse. Luckily, he has a pulse. He relieved as he was okay but just unconscious. Then all of the sudden, he got dizzy as he had a headache after he was hit by the baseball bat, and collapsed. </span>
</p><p><br/><br/><br/>Everything went black.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah shit! What the fuck happened!" J said as he woke up but he noticed that he was on a table. </p><p>"What the fuck?! Why am I on the table? And this doesn't even look like I'm home." Then he noticed Abk was on the floor, unconscious.</p><p>J got out from the table and checked on Abk. Luckily, he's still alive as he checked his heartbeat. J went and got Abk's keys and picked up and put him in his car. J already knew what he's about to go to. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Just as J arrived at the hospital. There were cop cars everywhere. Many people were watching the scene. They don’t understand what’s going on. J got out of the car and went into one of the officers and asked what's going on.</p><p>“Reports of a creature was last seen killing civilians at the hospital. So far, 30 people were killed by this creature. This building will be closed due to this situation.” The officer said.</p><p>“Ah shit!” J angrily said as he went back to the car.</p><p>“I need to hurry. I can’t let Abk be unconscious for a long time. Gotta find another hospital. But the fucked up part is…Blaze is in that hospital. Fuck! I hope he’s okay. What about the doctors? What about the Patients? What about the paramedics? What the fuck am I even talking about?!”</p><p>J finally arrived at the other hospital. Luckily, the place is clear and open. He carried Abk with him and entered the building. After all of that, J got back into the car and started talking into his thoughts.</p><p>“Man, what is going on? <br/>
This shit is fucked up!<br/>
Jamie’s dead.<br/>
Mono's dead.<br/>
Abk’s unconscious.<br/>
Blaze is severely injured.<br/>
And Shaggy...Shaggy…Shaggy is…wait a minute…what the fuck happened to me?!” J looked at himself from the rear view mirror. He noticed that bandages was wrapped around his head with a stain of blood on the right side of the bandage. He asked himself;<br/>
“Where have I been at?” He then heard a thundering sound. It was cloudy outside so, he knew what’s next. He started the car up and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><br/>
In a cold, humid, foggy forest, the wind was blowing smoothly and the rain started drizzling. Then there’s Blaze, lying there on the ground without any clothes. He opened his eyes slowly.</p><p>“W-What the fuck?!” He said to himself, confusingly. “How did I get here?!”</p><p>He got up and walked slowly as he was still in pain. Blaze then stepped on something that is familiar. It was a black beanie with a Twiztid logo on it. He looked at the tag that said “J.M.” he knew that it was Jamie’s beanie and to be more surprising, Blaze is at the area where Jamie was killed by that wolf-like creature. The cap was covered with patches of blood stains that weren’t visible. Blaze puts on the beanie and walked off slowly again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
That night, Abk is now conscious but he heard a voice that is pretty much familiar. It was of course, J. </p><p>“Hey man, I see that you’re conscious now.” J said.</p><p>“J…come here.” </p><p>As J walked towards him he grabbed his head and whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Whatever you do, stay the fuck away from Shaggy!”</p><p>“Why’s that?” J asked.</p><p>“Number 1, he’s trying to kill us. Number 2, he is acting evil and number 3, the worst one, he’d killed Boondox. </p><p>“He killed who?!” </p><p>“Boondox.”</p><p>“SHIT! Not Boondox! This shit is really getting out of hand.” J angrily said.</p><p>“We have to figure out a plan to stop Shaggy from doing this.” </p><p>“What you mean? We’re the last victims of him.” </p><p>“I know that, J but, he needs to be stopped so we can survive from his actions.” </p><p>“Any plans you wanna think of?” </p><p>Abk grimaced as he had a plan but don’t want to say it to J. He sighed and told him the plan.</p><p>“We have no choice…but to kill Shaggy.”</p><p>J just stared down at the floor after Abk told him the plan. J was looking sad. He didn’t want to kill him but the way Shaggy was acting is the reason why they have to kill him. </p><p>“You’re right, K. We’re leaving no choice but to kill him. Damn man! Why do this have to happen to him?! If it wasn’t for that…fuckin little bitch ass creature, then we wouldn’t kill him. But anyways…when?”</p><p>“After I get out of the hospital. I’ll call you to remind you that I’m out.”</p><p>“Understand. Anyways, I don’t got much time because the doctor might be here in a few. See ya.”</p><p>“Alright. Be safe.”</p><p>As J exited the door and closed it, J shooked his head slowly and walked off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p><br/>
During that night, J was roaming around at the cemetery. He stopped at a gravestone and looked at the gravestone that read:</p><p>IN MEMORY OF</p><p><br/>
PAUL ROBERT METHRIC</p><p><br/>
1973-2010</p><p><br/>
“Damn. Never seen you for a long time, man. This shit is fucked up. I still miss you. You and Jamie. Boondox to. 3 of y'all are dead and me, Abk, and…Blaze. Haven’t seen Blaze since he was at the hospital. Damn man.” </p><p>Suddenly, a dark figure came behind J and grabbed him and pinned him down to the ground. Its hand was at his mouth as J mumbled in horror. The figure grabbed a syringe and tried to inject it on his neck but J grabbed its hand but he gotten weaken and the figure injected it into J's neck. J passed out and everything went black. The figure dragged him into the woods and J was never found in this area.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the…where am I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place is dark, cold, and humid. No sound is heard in this place. Abk is somehow in the woods. Luckily, he has a flashlight. He’d turned it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” he said very worryingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he kept walking, he looked down to the ground and saw a trail of blood, looking like someone had dragged a body. He traced the blood trail on foot until he made it to its destination. When he made it, he saw something that is familiar and wasn’t expecting to see in front of him. A dead body of Monoxide. It looked like it was mauled by an animal. Abk's eyes widened. He ran away from the lifeless body and he saw another trail of blood. As he investigate, he stopped walking as he saw a jacket covered in blood hanging from the tree. Abk kept on walking, tracing the blood trail. As he made it there , he saw the dead body of Jamie. Face was scratched up, most of the parts of the torso was ripped apart, and the whole body covered in blood. Abk gagged as be saw the dead body of Jamie. He ran away from it and kept on running. Abk then got scared as another body was hanging in front of him. It was Blaze. He kept on running. He then tripped on another body. It is Boondox. His torso was eaten and slashed and blood was covering most of his body. Abk got up and ran as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?! Why am I seeing the dead bodies of my friends?!” Abk said while he was running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped when he saw J right in front of him. J wasn’t looking at him but had his back turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J?” Abk said, trying to walk towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he touched him, J turned around and gave him a smile. Abk smiled back. Then, J suddenly disappeared. Abk was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?!” As he said that he felt something penetrating in his stomach. He’d looked down and a knife was penetrating his stomach. The knife was out of his stomach and Abk dropped down to the ground. He turned around and saw Shaggy right there. His eyes were red, and his teeth were sharp. Abk clutched his stomach to stop the blood. He was hardly breathing. Shaggy then placed the knife on his heart and penetrated it slowly. Abk screamed in pain as it was penetrating his heart. Shaggy then showed his hands as it has sharp claws and slashed Abk's Face. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAAH! SHIT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk has woken up from his nightmare. He checked his stomach and face to see if there’s any stab or scratch wounds. Luckily, there weren’t any of them. He panted and panted and panted. He was sweating profusely. His heart was pounding really fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…I gotta get J.” Abk said as he got up from the hospital bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his stuff and got out of the room. He went to the checkout table and was begging the nurse to check him out. Luckily, the nurse was too nice to check him out. After all that, he called J. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*dialing*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, this is Joe Bruce “A.K.A” Violent J. Can’t pick up this call as I’m doing some fucked up shit. Leave a message if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. He must’ve not heard the phone ringing. Imma call him again.” Abk said as he called him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*dialing*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, this is Joe Bruce “A.K.A” Violent J. Can’t pi-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J, C'mon man! Pick up the phone!” He called him once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*dialing*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, this is Joe Bruce “A.K.A” Violent J. Can’t pick up this call as I’m doing some fuck-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE, J!” Abk angrily said. “Imma call him one more time. If he doesn't pick up the phone, I’m coming over there.” Abk called him one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*dialing*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, this is Joe Bruce “A.K.A” Violent J. Can’t pick up this call as I’m doing some fucked up shit. Leave a message-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming over there. Shit! I don’t even have my car. Might as well get rid of the rest of the money Jamie gave me. Cause I need a cab.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk pulled out the money Jamie gave him from his pocket and waited outside for a taxi. Once he found a taxi, he gave a thumbs up for the taxi to pull over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…where you wanna go?” The taxi driver asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk gave him the address to J's house The taxi driver started driving to its destination. About 15 minutes later, he arrived at its destination. Abk gave the taxi driver the money and got out of the cab. The taxi drove away. Abk saw J's car. So he knows that J's home. He walked towards the door and knocked on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk knocked on the door again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk knocked on the door once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then shook the doorknob as it was locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J! Open up! It’s me! Abk!” Abk yelled as he was banging on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still no response…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned around and saw a window and a brick. Abk shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no choice but to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk grabbed the brick and threw it at the window. The glass shattered in pieces. He wiped all the glass away in order to come inside from the window without getting hurt. As he successfully got inside, the whole house was quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J?!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His house was way colder than it was at Boondox's. He checked in the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the backyard, and his room, but J wasn’t in any of these areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…if I saw J's car, but he’s not in this house…then…J must be MISSING!” Abk's eyes widened as he said that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk went back to his house to call the police department because J is gone missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detroit Police Department. What’s your emergency?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend. He’s missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay sir, can you describe this missing person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“White male, standing 6'2 tall, and has blond hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me this person's appearance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last time I saw him, he was wearing a black and red t-shirt, black pants, a necklace with a psychopathic symbol. Which you probably don't know what that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, is that all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Hopefully you understand and hopefully y'all find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk then hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone’s missing.” A familiar voice was heard and scared Abk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Blaze?! I thought you were at the hospital! You were unconscious and now you're here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph...Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why the fuck you got my clothes on Blaze?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...don't worry about it. I just heard you saying that someone is missing. Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blaze, J is missing. He was kidnapped. I don't know where. I didn't see where he was kidnapped though. I called him so many times and didn't even pick up one call. I went in and checked if he was okay. His car was still there, so I thought he was sleeping or something. He wasn't in the room, kitchen, living room, anywhere. I figured out that he's missing." Abk answered and explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow...shit! We gotta find him or it's too late. Hopefully that motherfucka who took him isn't harmful and dangerous." Blaze said as he ran straight to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>J's eyes opened slowly. Everything went blurry. J couldn't see where he was at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this place?" J questioned himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I see that you're finally awake my friend." A strange but familiar voice was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" As J asked that, his blurred vision faded away. He then realized that he is tied up in a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?! Help! What's going on?!" J tried to escape from this strange place but failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no escaping. So don't you even try." A strange but familiar voice was heard again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?! Show yourself!" J yelled in a worried tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the stranger revealed himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-Shaggy?" J asked as he saw his partner, Shaggy with a knife, scissors, and a machete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In-fuckin-deed." Shaggy replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-W-Why are you doing this?! We're homies! Can you not see that?! We're best friends!" J said as Shaggy came closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy quieted him down and whispered in his ear silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Right after he said that, stab a syringe full of toxins and some poisonous liquid on J's neck and J passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaggy chuckled as he gets ready to torture him while he's unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"DAMMIT!" ABK angrily said. "It's been 3 hours and we still haven't found J!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll find him. Just gotta keep lookin or ask someone who knows Shaggy." Blaze replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know most of his family members!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well try to, you'll never know who-" Blaze paused as he saw a kid roaming around the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's this kid doin?" Blaze asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but we must confront that kid," Abk said. "Try not to act suspicious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they both slowly walked behind the kid, Abk had spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hey Kiddo. What are you doing roaming around here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid turned around and without a word, the kid walked a little faster as they both tried to catch up with the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna hurt you kid. I'm harmless. Trust me." Abk said, trying to get the kid to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid then ran and Abk and Blaze ran behind the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on kiddo! Stop! I'm not harmful! I need to ask you something!" ABK yelled while running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze then ran even faster to catch up with the kid. He tackled the kid and put him on the ground, holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HELP! HELP! I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED! HELP!" The kid screams on the top of its lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chill, chill, chill. Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. Blaze, QUIT CHOKING THAT KID!" Abk said as blaze let go of the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now..let me ask you something. Who are you? What are you doing here alone?" Abk asked the kid while he panted. "Not gonna kidnap ya, not gonna do anything that causes harm to ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm looking for my uncle Joey. My name is Pierce. Who are y'all?" Pierce asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm James. James Lowery, and the person who just tackled you, that's Chris. Chris Rouleau. You can call me Abk and you can call Chris, Blaze...what's that you got there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is a paper for the address. The map was drawn and all. Wanna look?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Abk grabbed the paper. The address reads;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"1888 Fuller Mill Road"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The location was drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk was thinking in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe I should help this kid out, and that place sounds familiar. I've been there but not the house.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Abk then said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I know where it is at." Abk said, handing the paper back to Pierce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Pierce asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeh. Blaze, C'mon. Come with us kiddo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, this better not be a set-up." Pierce said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm 100% Sure that this isn't a set-up. Trust me, I've been in this place before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have trust issues Mr. Lowery. I don't talk to strangers like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries kiddo. Me and Blaz- excuse me, Chris, will find that destination."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just call me Blaze." Blaze said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine...Blaze. Just call me either Mr. Lowery, James, or Abk." Abk said as they all walked to go to the location. Also, u gotta be aware kiddo, they're rumors that a wolf-like creature is roaming around in our area. Gotta watch yourself like me. Lucky for us, I got the flashlight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got one too." Pierce said as he pulled out a flashlight from his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soooo…. Do you know where your parents are at?" Abk asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're both alcoholic and abusive. I left to go see my Uncle. I hated being at that house." Pierce said in a calm voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Your parents are what?!" Blaze said confusingly but at the same time angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alcoholic and Abusive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze stared at him in confusion but in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even wanna talk about it. I'm glad that you're doing the right thing. But you could've at least called the police or something." Blaze said once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should but, I don't wanna be called a snitch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understandable." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, it's almost midnight. 1 hour before midnight. How long have we tried to find him?!" Blaze asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're almost there. Just a mid-walk away." Abk answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't even eaten yet, hopefully that place got food or something cuz I'm-" They all stopped and heard a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?" Abk asked. "Pierce, grab my hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard another growl and another growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on Mr. Lowery?! I'm scared!" Pierce said, holding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just stay calm, Pierce." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 wolves came out of the bushes slowly, growling at them. They all backed up as the wolves walked towards them slowly. They can see the blood from their sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk pulled out a gun from his pocket as the wolves kept walking towards them. Then one wolf started running towards Abk and he shot the wolf in the head. The rest if the wolves ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those son's of bitches. That motherfucker almost killed me! Pierce you okay?" Abk said as he confronts Pierce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But I don't know about the other guy…" Pierce said, pointing his finger at Blaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze was found crouching down in one knee, rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blaze, you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My head hurts so much. But I'm okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? Cause you look like you're in pa-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we just get back to fuckin walkin to this kid's destination motherfucker?" Blaze angrily interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abk didn't say anything but just walked. Pierce stared at Blaze for 5 seconds before catching up with Abk, then Blaze caught up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There it is. Uncle Joey's house." Pierce said. "Say, y'all wanna meet my Uncle Joey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm...at least I have time. What about you Blaze?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaze didn't say anything but looked down at the ground. Abk snapped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-Uh sure. Yeah...Yeah…" Blaze said as he rubbed his forehead and scratched his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay?" Abk asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the last time K, I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...okay...anyways let's meet your uncle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierce knocked on the door but there's no response. He knocked on the door again. Still no response. He knocked on the door one more time. Once again, no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird, Uncle Joey wasn't like this. He would've opened the door once I knocked on the door." Pierce said worryingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pierce grabbed the doorknob and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. The house is dark and chilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Joey?" Pierre said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response. The place looked creepy, dark, and cold. Then they heard a loud bang. It was coming from the hallway. They walked to the hallway. Once again Pierce called his uncle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Joey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they heard a loud bang again. This time it was coming from the left. The door was right in front of them as they looked to their left. Abk slowly opened the door and what they saw was completely shocking. They saw a man torturing another person. The man's name was…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shaggy?!" Abk and Blaze both said…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>